The Sadness Before Christmas
by SilvetaDC
Summary: Christmas is near and everybody in Jump City's geeting into the joy of the spirit of the holiday...well,everybody except for a certain tiny little girl...can a certain halfrobot cheer her up? CyxOc friendship. First TT story and I'm not good at summaries.
1. Faded smile, lost bright

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I DO own the character Silveta, see my Profile/Bio to read about her if you want...**

Jump City, full of white and colored lights... why? Because it's near Christmas! As usual, everybody's happier getting into the Christmas spirit, that incluing certain five teen heroes... except for a small someone...

The T-Tower's all in a Christmas decoration; red, green and yellow ribbons everywhere; along with lots of that little colored Christmas lights; and of course the indispensable Christmas tree in the main room. The Titans are into the joy of the Christmas spirit, even Raven was smiling more often! They were putting more some fripperies in the decoration, Starfire and BeastBoy were putting more fripperies and letters in the Christmas tree, Cyborg and Raven were putting more ribbons in the walls and Robin were putting some little bells with the ribbons. Silveta was holding a small box with more items for the decoration, heading to the main room with that tipical smile of hers. When she entered the main room and saw the decoration she simply stopped, as if some kind of flashback had hit her. She stared at the decoration and suddently her smile simply faded and her dark aqua green eyes lost their bright. That decoration must have brought her some memories, but what memories? The Titans didn't notice their little friend in the room, "Wow! We aren't even done yet and the decoration's already very beautiful!", said Starfire putting a letter on the Christmas tree, "Yeah, imagine then when we finish it!", said BeastBoy gently adjusting some items on the tree. Silveta lowered her head, making her bangs cover her eyes, "I'll be in my room.", she whispered, it was so low she barely could hear her own whisper. She gently put the box down carefully to not break anything and left. "Hey, Cy! Where'd Silveta go?", asked Robin noticing her delay, "I asked her to bring a box with more items for the decoration, man! She must be here right--", Cyborg was cut off when he noticed the box next to the main entrance, but no sign of Silveta, "Oh...".

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Silveta came into her room and closed the door behind her then locked it, which she does only when she wants to be alone, while for the Titans the locked door means something's wrong, very wrong. She looked at her bed and saw 'Hero', her Hero Chao plush lying on bed, she grabbed 'Hero' and hugged it, tears rolling down her cheeks. While letting out a silent sob, she headed for a corner of her room and sat there pushing her back against the wall. Squeezing her plush, she curled into a ball and cried silenty.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Cyborg and Robin were preparing the table for dinner, Starfire and BeastBoy were preparing the food while Raven was preventing Starfire from putting mustard in everything, "Yo, Rob! I'm gonna get Silveta to come for dinner!", Cyborg said heading to the door. After passing by the hall, he found himself infront of Silveta's room and knocked on it, "Hey, Silveta! Let's go, dinner's ready! We're having pizza tonight!", no response was given. "Silveta? Yo, Silveta! The dinner!", he insisted, again no response, Cyborg began to worry, "Com'on, Silveta! The dinner's gonna get cold!!". He tried to open the door, he got his eyes widen when he saw that the door's locked, he knew that when the door was locked something not good was in the air. He insisted a little more, the only response he got was "I'm too tired... I'll eat tomorrow.", seeing she wouldn't come out, Cyborg returned to the other Titans, aware that something was perturbing a lot his young friend, but what? Could he help? He barely could eat from worry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know this one's pretty short... and bad. But it's my first Teen Titans story, so don't shoot me, OK? XD

Read and Review, please! 3


	2. First hostilities

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I DO own the character Silveta, see my Profile/Bio to read about her if you want... (You have no idea of how patient I must be to write this sentence all over again...)**

Morning. The red alarm woke the Titans up 30 minutes before their time to wake up. The five teens reunited in the main room and looked at the screen, "Someone's not getting into the Christmas spirit!", commented BeastBoy, "It's Mumbo.", said Robin, "You guys go! I'm gonna wake Silveta up and...--", Cyborg turned around just in time to see Silveta already rushing out before them, "... err... forget what I said.", he finished with a sweatdrop. Robin took the R-Cycle, Cyborg and Raven took the T-Car, Starfire used her flight and BeastBoy went flying as a pterodactyl. To their surprise, Silveta already was away ahead of them, she was flying faster than the usual. Cyborg was starting to get more worried about her, she's been acting weird since yesterday. Why that hurry?

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

In the city's Museum, Mumbo were causing a wreck havoc with his magics, "Now that Christmas' near, I would like to celebrate this holiday with my Magic Show!", Mumbo said jokefully, scared people running everywhere. When Mumbo raised his wand to do another magic, he was stopped when a Birdarang hit it, he turned around to find the Titans ready for battle, Mumbo took his wand back, "Sorry, Mumbo. But your show was been cancelled!", said Robin, "Oh! I see you kids came to watch my show... but it seems that the youngest child is not a fan of magic, huh?", Mumbo said gesturing that Silveta wasn't with them. The Titans looked around, Silveta was nowhere to be seen, but how and why? They saw her entering the Museum, then how come she's not there? Did Mumbo suck her into his hat before they arrived? No, it would take more time, since Silveta's pretty tough for her age. Then where the heck did she go!? This just increased Cyborg's worry, Silveta never gone missing like this, why is she acting so... different from... herself? The other Titans already were starting to notice those sudden odd changes on their friend too... What the hell is wrong!! "She must be around here... besides it, it's NOT the time to get distracted! TITANS GO!!", Robin said gesturing the other Titans to attack. They lunged at Mumbo, he used a group of doves to distract the Titans while he took time to do another magic, he did one exactly when the Titans got rid of the doves, Mumbo sent a colored rope at them but they except BeastBoy dodged it, the rope tied itself on his legs, making him fall on the ground, "Owies... it's tigh!". Starfire went flying, Mumbo threw a bouque of flowers at her, which soon to be some kind of plastic glue that 'clued' Starfire against the wall, covering her whole body save her head and foot, "Argh! I can't move! Eew...". Cyborg rushed towards Mumbo, "Mumbo- jumbo! Hocus- pocus!", a colored rope made a line near the ground, Cyborg trips on it and falls to his knees, "Oof! That's so lame!", when he looked up at Mumbo, he saw a rock floating behind Mumbo, that seems to be totally oblivious of the rock. Cyborg studied the rock... he could say it was being lifted by telekinesis, but it couldn't be Raven, since it wasn't covered in her black energy and besides that, she was busy trying to free Starfire from the plastic glue. He studied the rock more a bit and saw a small bit of blue energy around it, he then reconized it, the only one there with that telekinetic blue energy ability around there was... Mumbo raised his wand about to do another magic, but when he opened his mouth to say his magic words, the rock behind him flew towards his hand and hit it, making him lose grasp from his wand, throwing it away from him, he tried to amenize the pain on his hand by grabbing it with his other one and looked behind him, "OW! What the...!", he saw Silveta floating some inches from the ground and just some inches away from him, her face looked... gloomy yet angry, creepy yet normal but... emotionless at the same time... she never did such an expression like that. She raised her hands as if she was going to grab Mumbo... wait a sec... WHERE ARE HER GLOVES!? Silveta grabbed Mumbo by the sides of his head and the contact with the bare skin of both soon took effect of a flash of inverted colors on their bodies, Mumbo widened his eyes screaming while Silveta kept herself indifferent and... serious. Soon as Mumbo stopped screaming he lost his conscience, Silveta let go of his head and simply watched his unconscious body fall on the ground, "Sorry, Mumbo... you've been knocked out.", she said while floating down back to the ground, dry, sarcastic and sharp voice... she looked so... so unchildish, so mature, so... gloomy, in the bad sense. Without any sign of a smile and her eyes brightless... it was so unlike of Silveta... she looked like she was perturbed, as if something was haunting her thoughts. And the way she finished the battle... it would be luck if that rock didn't break Mumbo's hand, even though he's a bad guy, Silveta would never do such a thing. Also, she tends to use her power of copying abilities just in emergengy, which wasn't the case this time. While she took her gloves back, she noticed that the Titans were staring at her with expressions of both surprise and confusion, "What?", she asked questioning their glances, "Silveta, that wasn't necessary.", said Robin with a tone of uncertainess in his voice, "So what?", she said sharply while cheecking her gloves after dressing them on her hands, "We tackled Mumbo down and captured him anyway.", she finished gesturing to the fallen Mumbo between them. "But a plan less hostile would be better.", said Raven with her usual monotone, but even her seemed to have freaked out, just like the others, "When the faster the better, Raven... or am I wrong about it?", Silveta asked not really waiting for an answer, "Sometimes yes and sometimes no, Silveta. But on our case here I would say it's a 'no'!", Cyborg said as if he was going to scold her, he stared at Silveta, studying her while Robin cheecked on Mumbo, "Yeah, he's out cold.". There was a silence between them until Silveta said kinda impatient, "So?", "'So' what?", questioned BeastBoy now free from the colored rope, "Are we gonna take Mumbo to jail or what?", she justified her previous question, she turned around ready to leave the Museum hopping they would do the same and finish this, and they did, but Cyborg said so serious and firm he looked like a father scolding his child, "Silveta, we're gonna have a talk when we get back to the Tower.", Silveta 'froze', she didn't turn around, but she got nervous and said with the tone of nervousness on her voice, "Com'on! I just don't want to stay outdoors in this cold of the Winter!! You're storming in a tea-cup! I just don't want to get a flu, geez...", Cyborg had to admit that her statement made sense, but he knew she was lying, she sucked at lying well, just like most kids. "No, I'm not. And--", Cyborg was cut off by the sound of a growling stomach, "Dude, can we have some breakfast before anything else?", BeastBoy asked, everybody rolled their eyes and Silveta smacked her face in relief, probably Cyborg will forget about what happened today.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Back to the T-Tower, it was breakfast time for the Titans. Cyborg had a meat sandwich while BeastBoy had a tofu sandwich, Robin had a hamburger, Raven had just a salad and a cup of tea, Starfire got Zorka Berries... covered in mustard. Silveta had a plate of sushi with a cup of her cappuccino, but unlike the Titans that are eating their breakfast on the Main Room, she 'fled' to her room to finish her food there. It was the best moment to her 'escape', because it seems Cyborg had forgotten the 'talk' he wanted. What she didn't know is that he did NOT forget that... he actually is quetly keeping an eye on her, studying her and every move of hers. He knew she was trying to avoid him... but why? What was she hiding? She never tried to avoid him like that, actually she was the opposite, she loved to cling on his shoulder as if she was a parrot standing on the pirate's shoulder. Something was perturbing her, and he had to know what.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I dunno if it's better than the previous chapter... but at leats it's longer! ; Yeah, Silveta can be pretty sneaky sometimes... XD


	3. Insane pain in the soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I DO own the character Silveta, see my Profile/Bio to read about her if you want... (There I go writing this again... won't this ever get tiresome?!)**

Since that day, Silveta began to spend more time on her room then anywhere else. Soon her 'out room' moments were reduced to go to missions and to eat. Later it was reduced to missions only, but was the last one to get out to the mission. She was always a good support on fights, but now she was getting more and more useless, soon turning into more of an 'extra baggage' than a help for the Titans due to the fact she wasn't eating. She also hasn't said a single word. Soon she was spending 24 hours of the day inside her room. All the Titans were worried sick, especially Cyborg, who still would try to talk to Silveta, but always found her room's door locked. This just couldn't keep up!

"This is getting out of hand!", said Robin, "Silveta doesn't even poke her head out of her room anymore!", commented BeastBoy, "Something is disturbing our friend! What is it!?", asked Starfire with her eyes full of worry, "I would know if I could read her mind, but she blocks me every time I try!", said Raven. They looked at Cyborg, who was thinking, "Hmm... she's been acting like this since... since the day we started decorating the Tower for Christmas!", he said turning to his friends, "Dude, is the decoration really that bad?!", asked BeastBoy kinda confused, "I don't think it's the decoration, BB... I believe it has something to do with the holiday itself.", commented Robin, "Oh, this might be a possibility, man!", said Cyborg with one idea else going through his head...

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Poor Silveta… The little kid was more useless than ever. She was lying on her bed because she barely could stand on her feet, her arms extended to the borders of her bed, holding her Hero Chao plush in her right hand, the eyebags made her look so totally hopeless and ill, the closed curtains wouldn't let the moonlight reach her skin, now paler than ever, it was even paler than Raven's! She couldn't do anything but stare at the ceiling above her while those _memories_ ran through her aching head. Her throat was aching from so much crying, her eyes were red-ish rimmed and puffy, of course from so much crying too. She wanted to cry more, but she didn't have enough throat to it, and her eyes seemed like they already had cried all the tears they got, though her soul seemed like wanting to cry forever… She was almost falling asleep when she got surprised by a knock on the door, the startle made her lose grasp on her plush that fell to the ground. There was another knocks, it was Starfire… "Silveta! It is me, Starfire!..." there was an estrange grumble that surely belonged to their mascot "… and Silkie.", Starfire finished. Silveta didn't answer. "Silveta, please open the door, please talk to us, even Silkie is worried about you!", Silkie gave another grumble, as if begging Silveta to open the door, she didn't answer again, she just stood there listening to them, "Silveta… Please say something, anything! Why you will not talk to us, friend? Are you angry at us?", Silveta widened her eyes, Starfire was feeling bad for something that wasn't her fault, Silveta knew she had to answer this time, 'cause Starfire (and Silkie) didn't have to feel blamed, "No… I'm not.", she finally answered, but in a weak and hoarse voice, "…I'm not angry at you… neither is 'Hero'.", she finished mentioning her Hero Chao plush, which had fell to the ground not too long before. "Then please open the door, my friend! You have been there for too long.", "…I can't…", "Why not, Silveta!? Why not?", Silkie gave a fast grumble, "Because…", Silveta paused for a second, it's been a time since the last time she said a single word, "…because you don't need to see me in this way, Star.", "Which way, Silveta?", Silveta didn't answer anymore. "Silveta? Silveta, please!", Starfire insisted, along with grumbles of Silkie begging Silveta to open the door, but there wasn't any answer from Silveta anymore. Starfire and Silkie had no choice but to leave. She walked away from Silveta's room looking at Silkie, which looked as worried as her. "If she's not angry at us, Silkie… then what is bugging her?" She asked herself, Silkie didn't make any sound, as if saying something like _"I don't know…"_.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"… then she did not say anything else.", Starfire had told Cyborg what happened. He wasn't looking at her, actually he was working on something on the Tower's system computer, but he was paying total attention to Starfire, he gave a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid, Star… I'm afraid that staying too long locked at her room like that might be driving her to snap in the insanity.", Starfire lifted an eyebrow, she didn't get very well what Cyborg said, "Hm… how come, friend Cyborg?", "When people get locked in a room like this, their mind might crack, lose the normality and fall in the dement… they might get crazy! And trust me, Star… that's not good.", Cyborg explained his alien friend. "Well, friend Cyborg… when Silkie and I talked to her, by her voice, she looked sick and not 'krazy'…", "It's 'crazy', Starfire… and the craziness can't be identified by the voice, their physical appearance are normal 'cause the insanity's psychological, it's inside their minds, making them stop thinking rationally, making them stop thinking right…", there was a short silence between them when Starfire finally spoke: "So… do you think Silveta got… insane…?", "No, at least not yet… but she soon will if she stay locked at her room any longer.", Starfire figured that Cyborg was doing something at the computer, but couldn't see what, she tilted forward a little, "Uh, friend Cyborg… what are you doing?", Cyborg kept pushing the buttons of the computer keyboard quickly, "Something that a locked door won't stop me from going ahead…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wee hee hee… sorry, I'm not very good at explaining certain things like insanity… XD


End file.
